


Her Wedding Day

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had come, the one he had always dreaded. The day he had to give her away to someone else..</p><p>Tommy and Isabelle shared a loving father/daughter bond ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wedding Day

The day he had been dreading her whole life was here, her wedding day. While he liked Landon, he didn’t like the fact that he felt he was losing his little girl. He had stayed out of all that wedding planning nonsense and was thankful for that.

They had shared their ritual breakfast time together and his heart felt heavy as he knew these moments were coming to an end, or so he felt. As always, Isabelle could read his thoughts. She slid her hand across the table and put it on top of his, “Daddy, just because I am marrying Landon doesn’t mean we won’t have morning breakfast time anymore. I’m only moving a few blocks away, not three different states.” smiling at him. He was so proud of his beautiful daughter, she had a good head on her shoulders, for the most part they had given her a normal childhood, something he had never had. He was grateful that he had been able to accomplish that fact. Isabelle knew she was loved and it showed on her face and by her sweet personality. She’d gone to college and was now a social worker, wanting to change the world. She and Tommy shared a special bond, she always went to him first on everything. She got up and kissed him on the cheek, “See you at the church later, I’ll be the one in white and you’ll be the most handsome fella there in his monkey suite”. He smiled up at her, “See you there princess”. He watched her walk towards the door with her mom. She stopped, turned around and waved at him. He sat back and reflected on her life, from being born, to her first steps, to her first ride on her bike without training wheels, to the numerous stray animals she always dragged home, to her first crush, to her first heartbreak, prom, graduation, college, and when she brought Landon home, then her engagement. It seemed like it happened all too fast.

Later, at the church, he waited patiently outside of the bridal room. He smiled as he heard all the girls laughing and squealing while getting ready. Her friends came out and greeted him with hugs, “Oh Mr Conlon, just wait to you see her. She does look like a princess.” His wife came out a few minutes later as he smiled at her, “God you still take my breath away baby” kissing her on the cheek. She stroked his cheek with her hand, “Same here handsome. She’s waiting for you” pointing towards the door. He smiled and walked towards it, his knuckles knocking lightly. “Come in” her voice cheerful. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. She was standing in front of the mirror and smiled at him when she saw him in the reflection. “Princess, you look beautiful, absolutely beautiful”, smiling at her. She walked towards him, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you Daddy, you look so handsome” He pulled on the bow tie, “This old suite, I guess” She laughed, “Oh stop, you know you do. Ma said you are still just as handsome as the first day she laid eyes on you.”, he grinned. She walked over to the table and picked up a box, tied with a green bow. She held it out for him, “Before you open this, I want to tell you something. Daddy, you were the very first man I ever loved and I will always be your little girl. While I love Landon so much, you will never be replaced in here” pointing to her heart. “I know you had a rough childhood and you and Grandpa weren’t close, but I want you to know that you gave me the happiest childhood, I always felt loved and you’ve always encouraged me. You let me be a girl but you also taught me how to spar and take care of myself. Thank you for being the best Daddy in the whole world and the many sacrifices you made to make sure I didn’t want for anything. If I can ever be half the parent that you are, then I will feel lucky” her voice cracking as she wiped away the tears. ‘What I am trying to say, is simply put, I love you Daddy, very much.” He stood there beaming at her, his heart full. He wiped away a single tear, “I love you too princess, very much. You’ll always be my little girl, always” as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

She pulled back, “Well open your gift” smiling at him. He smiled back, ripping the bow and paper off the box, lifting the lid. He smiled at the embroidered handkerchief….

Daddy,

Of all the walks we have taken together, this one is my favorite. As the first man I have ever loved, when you give me away, know that I will always be your little girl

Love,

Isabelle


End file.
